


Yui Finds Love

by SleepyOne



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crack, Drunken One-Shots, F/M, Poor Yui, Turns out it's really hard to write a sexy scene with a floor, Weird smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyOne/pseuds/SleepyOne
Summary: After living with the starving Sakamaki brothers for quite some time, Yui finally finds love in someone who's been there for her all along.
Relationships: Yui/Floor
Kudos: 6





	Yui Finds Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes while drinking. It's part of my Drunken One-Shots series.

Yui rolled onto her back as she hit the floor once more. Reiji had just sucked her deeply, and she’d fallen to the floor at his mercy. But this time, the floor didn’t painfully ache against her sides as it normally did. It felt quite soft, almost pliable, this time.

“Floor?” Yui whispered as she turned over, trying not to draw Reiji’s attention.

“Yui…” the Floor whispered back. Or at least, she thought she heard it whisper back.

No… Surely the floor hadn’t just spoken to her. That couldn’t be the case. For the floor was just wooden planks hammered into the makeup of the house together. The floor had no mind of its own, no thoughts or feelings.

Yui silently groaned to herself as she gathered her strength and stood up once more. “I think you drank too much…” she said to Reiji.

Reiji wiped a small spot of blood from the corner of his mouth. “Is that so? On the contrary, I’m still rather thirsty. I think I normally drink far more from that neck of yours, but you felt quite weak today.”

Yui closed her mouth. She did feel a tad more lightheaded than usual. She was used to one of the Sakamaki brothers drinking from her on a daily basis, but in the last few days, each of the boys had been quite greedy. Ayato especially. She thought back to last night when he’d cornered her in the hallway and sucked and licked at her neck until the entire area was raw. It wasn’t entirely bad at the time, but her neck painfully ached now.

Reiji eventually left the room, despite his insistence that he needed more to drink. And with that, Yui plodded back to her own bedroom, hoping that she could get a decent amount of sleep tonight.

However, as Yui stepped into her room and closed the door, she heard a faint hum. It was like that of a piece of machinery, buzzing about the air for all to hear. But she couldn’t identify what could possibly be causing that noise.

She wandered about her room, listening to the noise, thinking it would grow louder as she approached it. But it seemed like, no matter where she went in her room, the humming noise remained at the same level. She stood on her bed and reached up towards the ceiling, wondering if it was some strange piece of equipment that one of the brothers had left running in the attic. But no - as she held her ear upward towards the ceiling and the attic, the humming grew more quiet.

If the noise fell more quiet towards the topside of the room… It only stood to reason that the noise would grow louder at the bottom side of the room, no? And so Yui climbed down from the bed and put her ear to the floor, hoping she would get some answers.

“Yui…” a deep voice spoke.

Yui nearly jumped at the sound, but this time she could distinctly hear the origin of the voice. It was coming directly from the floor beneath her.

“Floor…?” Yui spoke questioningly.

“Yui, my dear…” the voice said.

She didn’t know how to respond. Was this actually happening? Was she hearing voices from the very planks upon which she stood?

She decided to ignore her own doubts and proceed with the voice. “Floor…? Is that you speaking?”

“It is indeed I, Yui. I apologize for my untimely words here, but I wanted to speak to you while I still had the chance.”

“Still had the chance?” she repeated to it.

“You see, I know how the Sakamaki brothers suck you every day, and every night. I fear that one day, they will suck you dry. And while I enjoy feeling the weight of your body upon me, I worry that when they devour all your blood, I’ll only get to feel you one last time.”

“Floor…” Yui said softly. She’d never heard words like these before. Floor sounded not aggressive, but caring and concerned for her wellbeing.

“Please, Yui… Listen to me…” it continued. “If you do what I say, you can avoid an untimely death at the hands of the brothers.”

To be honest, Yui had resigned herself to the vampire brothers ever since she’d moved here last year. The six brothers - especially Ayato - seemed to be especially committed to killing her one of these days, even though it would mean losing their source of blood. They weren’t the brightest vampires, she supposed.

“What should I do?” Yui finally asked Floor.

Floor cleared his throat before continuing once more. “Take this. It is a map that the vampires who lived here prior to the Sakamaki brothers used to navigate the sewers and adjoining tunnels beneath the mansion. If you follow this to the north, you will find a pipe drain that leads to the city, where you can call for help.”

As Floor spoke, a piece of parchment arose from the ground and landed in Yui’s hands. She looked over it. There were many lines drawn that seemed to represent tunnels, bridges, and other routes that existed beneath the mansion. She looked to the top of the map and saw an open pipe drain that seemed to resemble exactly what Floor was talking about - a path to freedom.

“Floor… I never knew this existed…”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t get this to you sooner. I would have, but the brothers often stomp on me so hard with their angsty walks that I find myself unconscious for days on end.”

“It’s alright… I know how harsh the brothers can be.”

Floor gave a small sigh before speaking again. “So, do you think you’ll be able to follow the map I’ve provided you to freedom?”

Yui nodded. “The path doesn’t look particularly complex. But Floor, what if I don’t make it? What if one of the brothers catches me?”

Floor seemed to shake his head at the notion. “Yui, I know how strong and clever you are. You have to put all of your effort into this escape. Do you understand?”

Yui felt invigorated by Floor’s words. “You’re right,” she said. “Floor, how can I ever thank you?”

“Well…” Floor began. “I know you may want to leave immediately, but there’s one last thing you could do before you go…”

At those words, Yui felt Floor grow warm beneath her feet. It was as if he was sweating, almost embarrassed. Yui felt herself grow warm as well, starting from her feet and spiraling upward into her thighs, her groin, her arms and her face.

“Floor…” she muttered as she bent downward and settled the entirety of her body upon him. She instantly grew even warmer, the heat of Floor causing her breasts to swell, her face to feel hot and almost ashamed at what she was doing.

At this, Floor gave a small groan, as though he enjoyed feeling all of her weight upon his surface. And suddenly, there was a small tremor that ran through the entirety of Floor.

Yui yelped. “Floor… What was that?”

As she spoke those words, she felt the tiniest drops of some sort of fluid begin to appear on the palms of her hands. It was strange… She didn’t feel sweaty in the slightest, and yet this fluid emerged as though she were hot to the touch. Gazing down at it, the fluid was white, and of a sticky consistency. It was a bit like glue, but thinner and with a more potent smell.

That smell… Yui felt something awaken inside her as she sniffed her hand. With no forethought whatsoever, Yui began to press the lower half of her body against Floor. Hard, and with great vigor. She rubbed there repeatedly, almost in a grinding fashion, wanting to grate more and more of herself against Floor as hard as she could.

“Ohh yes… Yui…” a groan came from beneath her.

“Floor… You feel so stiff underneath me…” Yui voiced.

“I can stiffen as much as you need me to, Yui,” Floor answered. And sure enough, Floor seemed to become even more rigid, like a block of steel, the hardest thing Yui had ever felt beneath her midsection and groin.

“Floor…” Yui began again. She didn’t stop in her gyrating motion. “Do you think… Ah! Do you think I’ll be able to escape the brothers?”

“Escape the brothers…?” emerged a voice that Yui didn’t expect. “My, that sounds cruel. Just why would our precious Yui want to escape?”

Yui knew that voice. She rolled onto her back, still on the floor, and saw Laito standing in the doorway of her bedroom, hand on his hip.

“My, your face is red. And that position of yours… it’s quite obscene. I like it.” Laito stepped into her room and began to approach her.

Yui didn’t even bother moving. And as Laito leaned down to drink from her, all she could hear was echoes of Floor’s groaning voice in her mind, crying out for her over and over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Maybe someday soon I'll get some *good* sexy vampire content posted.


End file.
